walking on a thin line
by insertsnamehere
Summary: Andre and Tori are "friends with benefits" but how will Andre's girlfriend, Shayna, take when she finds out? summaries. Just review pleease?
1. Chapter 1

hhhhhh

APOV

"Hmm, what if we get caught?" Tori said between kisses.

"Mm, we won't." I said. "We never do." I had my lips pressed against her lips. I forcefully backed her up against the bathroom stall at a bowling alley me and my friends went to. Tori and I snuck off and said we were going to the food bar to get something to snack on. Some how we ended up in here. This isn't the first time this happened. No, this been going on for months now, around the same time i started dating my girl, Shayna. I don't know how it started but it did.

One day we all was hanging out at Tori's place, including Shayna. Tori ordered a pizza but the people refused to deliver it because it was raining out.

"Awh, man please? We'll pay you extra." Tori whined on the phone. She walked out of the kitchen in to the living room with the rest of us. I threw my arm around Shayna's shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. We had been going out for two weeks then. She looked up at me and smiled that bright smile she had. She's really pretty too with her carmel colored skin and long brown hair that stopped at her back. She had green eyes and dimples. Just the cutest thing ever.

"Fine, no fine! I'll just get it. See if you have me as a costumer again." Tori said then hung up the phone. She tucked it in her tight jeans back pocket. She let out a sigh.

"One of you guys wanna come with m-"

"No." Jade said in her usual monotone.

"Thanks Jade for the offer, but i think someone else wants to go." Tori said sarcastically. Jade just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I would go Tori, but i wanna finish this movie." Cat said then turnt back to the t.v. screen. I sighed.

"Alright, i'll go." I got up and Shayna started to get up aswell.

"Oh no, its too bad out there. Just stay here, we'll be back." I told her.

"Alright." She said.

"Great! Now go get the pizza. Im hungry" Beck said. I looked at Tori.

"You ready?" She nodded her head and reached for her coat on the back of the couch. I walked towards the door and she followed. I threw my hoody on my head before i ran outside in the rain to my car. Once i got inside i shivered.

"Man, it's never been this bad." I said cutting up the heat in the car.

"Yeah i know." She agreed. We then made our journey to the pizza place. After a short, but loud, arguement between the owner and Tori, we were on our way back to her place. Then all of a sudden, it happened. We placed the two pizza boxes in the back and we started to make out. The windows were starting to fog.

"Wait wait wait." Tori pulled away from my lips making a sucking noise.

"What?" I panted, my eyes half-lidded.

"What are we doing?" She breathed out. I gave her a dumb look.

"Making out!" I exclaimed.

"No i mean..why? You have a girlfriend and we're just ...friends." Tori stated.

"Well i can ask you the same thing Tori. You were kissing back too. Hell, you started playing with my zipper!" I said matter of factly. Her eyes travled to my large bulge in my pants. Then she looked back at me. I gave her a what's-it-gonna-be look.

"Alright alright. Lemme ask you something." Tori started.

"Shoot."

"She's not putting out is she. Is that why we're doing this?" I let out a sigh and ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Yeah, i mean i love her but.."

"Ok let's do this. We stayfriends and what not, but let's add with benifets at the end." Tori had a smirk on her face and at the moment i just i wanted to fuck her brains out. Which i ended up doing that night. Even if we were in the car outside her house.

"You mean, fucking buddies?" I asked. She nodded her head. Next thing i know we had our pants pulled down to our ankles and she was sitting on my lap, playing with my hard dick.

"You..ughh..you on the pill?" I asked trying so hard not to cum right then and there.

"Mhmm."

"Put it in for me." I told her and she did exactly what i said and man, did she feel good. We both let out a moan in pleasure.

"Fuck, i didn't know you were that big." She said now bouncing on top of me. I had to hold her hips so she wouldn't lose balance and was slamming her back down on me.

"Yeah? Well im black. You should already know." She moaned again and started rubbing her self. Then all of a sudden, her elbow hits the car horn and it makes a loud noise of coarse. We froze in place. Then we saw her porch light cut on and the door being open.

"Fuck!" "Shit!" We said in unison. I quickly helped her off me and started to pull my pants up. She did the same. The door then opened and Robbie started walking out. The rain had stopped then. Tori suddenly started to fix her hair and reached in the back for the two pizzas. Thats when Robbie walked up to the car and opened her door. "Hey, took you guys long enough." Robbie said smiling. he took the boxes of pizza out her hand and started to walk back to the house. Tori looked over at me.

"Im still hard." I tell her. She started laughing.

"Well, i still didnt come yet, but i guess im gonna have to fix that problem later huh?" She gave me a wink then got out the car and headed to her house. As where i just stayed there and finished myself off.

My ringing phone brought me back to the present day. Tori started to whine. She pulled away from me.

"What the hell?!" I sighed and reached in my pocket. "It's Beck." I said. I then answered it. "Why are you calling and we're at the same place?" I answered.

"You sure about that? Because Shayna just left to come get you and she came back saying she didn't see you." My eyes grew big.

"Look, if you're with Tori you have to end things like now and get back over here." He said. Oh yeah, Beck was the only person that knew about Tori and I. He found out about a month ago.

"Alright. Just...just tell her something and i'll be there in two minutes." I then hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Tori asked buttoning up her pants and fastening her belt.

"Shayna went looking for me and Beck said some stuff. We gotta end this early. I buckled my pants up and unlocked the stall door.

"Wanna finish it at my house?" Tori asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, Shayna will start to think something. Maybe next time." I said walking out. She followed right behind me. "Yeah, i gotta meet up with Blake. Maybe he can do it." Tori said then walked right pass me to meet the others. This girl was gonna be the death of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**oh, quick question, do i use a lot of dialouge. i noticed that when i wrote this i did. idunno, lemme know if i am.**

TPOV

We had finally made it back to our group of friends. Only thing is, we forgot to get the food, the reason why we left in the first place. I guess we were too high off of making love that we just..forgot

. "Hey, where's my pretzel?" Cat asked playing with a pen and napkin. Andre and I looked at each other. 'Make up something!' I was telling him with my eyes. He just rolled his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. Not too many boys roll their eyes but when Andre did it, it was different for some reason.

"We were short changed." He said.

"Yeah then Andre and the girl working there got into an arguement." I added. They all look behind them and was staring at the girl. I guess the girl felt us looking because she look back then quickly look away.

"It's very rare that you would see an ugly blonde." Becksaid. Jade just nodded her head.

"She has a unibrow. And it's brown. She's not a real blonde." Jade said. Then she yelled out, "False advertisement!" "Jade!" Beck look at her. She just shrugged it off.

"Anyways," Robbie said. "Are you gonna go back up there or,"

"Yeah, yeah. Give me a five." I said. He reached in his pocket and dug out a crinkle five. He extended his hand out to me and I grabbed it.

"Good looking." Andre did a little head nod. We turnt around to go to the food bar foreal this time til Shayna spoke up. "Wait!" We looked back and her short little legs was running our way. I cursed under my breath. Shayna was a nice girl and all but...I don't know. I think she's a little off.

"Oh hey, baby." Andre grabbed her and gave her a kiss. I felt a pang of jealousy. I keep telling myself when they do that not to act that way. I know what I was getting into when I even suggested that we be, well, friends with benefits. I don't know, sometimes I feel kinda bad about it too. Like he only needs me when he wants sex. But then again, that was the whole purpose of doing this. I let out a deep sigh. Well, atleast I have Blake. He was an ok guy I guess. Never around much though. He gotta job working somewhere at night. "Tori!" My head snapped up. It was Andre waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I've been calling your name for the longest. You straight?" He asked. I look around and saw that Shayna was ordering our food. I didn't even notice we were here already.

"Um yeah, yeah. Why you ask?" I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, something I did when I didn't feel comfortable.

"I don't know, you just seem off. You sure you're alright?" His face was filled with concern. At times like this I wish we really were together. Andre's a nice person. Not bad looking either and was a musical prodigy. Basically everything I wanted in a man. It just sucks that we're only friends. Damn, I told myself I wouldn't let my feelings get the best of me. I gave him a friendly punch in the arm.

"You worry too much. I'm alright. Honestly." I smiled. He started smiling too.

"Good cause for a second I thought you were sad because you didn't get a chance to finish." He smirked and gave me a wink. I started to blush like a little highschool girl talking to her crush...yeah.

"Whatever, I got what I wanted. Plus i'm going to be getting more once Blake gets off." I lied. Blake is still a virgin. He's the only boy I know that's still a virgin. For pete's sake he's a senior in highschool! even robbie done it and that is saying a lot. I lost mines during the summer of my junior year. It wasn't the best but hey, atleast I got it done and over with.

"Damn, I feel like i'm being used." Andre said playing like he was hurt. I just laughed.

"I got everything guys!" Shayna said walking up to us. Then, some how, she tripped and wasted everything. Andre gasped and ran over to help her up. I just stood there trying to stiffle a laugh. It was funny, but then again it wasn't. I walked over towards them to help.

"Im sorry babe. I don't even know how that happened." Shayna apoligized.

"It's alright. It was an accident." Andre said pulling her up.

"Yeah," she looked at me like she knew something. Like she was competing for Andre's attention? I guess you would say. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Well, they're gonna be pissed." I said crossing my arms.

"Tori," Andre gave me a warning look.

"What? I was just saying." I protested.

"No, she's right. I'll pay for it." Shayna started to dig in her purse.

"No! I got it." Andre said. Then he walked back to thefood bar. Shayna and I kinda just stood there akwardly

. "Maybe we should throw this stuff away." I let out a nervous chuckle. I bent down and started to grab the wasted food when all of a sudden, I ended up on the floor. "What the hell?!" I gave her a bewildered look. Did she really just push me?

"Oops?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would you do that?" I said trying to containmy anger.

"Just thought you would look better down there insteadof all on my boyfriend." She said nastily, then crossed her arms. What the hell? What was this, Mean Girls? I don't even say corny shit like that.

"Look, I think you have a misunderstanding. Andre and I are just friends." Friends with benefits, that is. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Hey, I got everything." Andre said walking back up to us with a smile. Shayna, however, was giving me a death glare.

"We should get back. Not keep the others waiting." I said looking at her before I finally walked away. Once we got back, everybody seem like they were satisfied. We even stopped bowling. We just sat there and made little jokes about the fake blonde. I couldn't help but notice that Shayna would look over in my direction and stare at me. It was starting to piss me off, that's for sure. I let out a fake yawn. "Oh man. I'm hope i'm not getting sleepy already." I hinted. Beck check his wrist for the time.

"It is kinda getting late. Plus we have school tommrow." He added. Everybody moaned and groaned but they also agreed. We began to clean our table off then exited the bowling alley.

"I still don't know why we came here. We only bowled once." Jade said. She had an arm wrapped around Beck.

"Eh, well, sometimes we just get tired of hanging at thesame spot so we go somewhere else." He pointed out.

"True." I pointed my finger at him as we were walking in the parking lot. I know i sure did get tired of being in my place. Whenever me and Andre sneek off, the chances were high if we were to get caught.

"So, who's riding with me?" Andre said playing with his keys.

"I live closer to you." Robbie said. And I live right around the corner from Robbie so no doubt i'm going. Cat waved at us goodbye and headed in Beck's and Jade direction.

"Who's she riding with?" Shayna said with an attitude. Only I noticed it though for some reason because Andre responded back saying, "She's riding with us. She doesn't live that far from Rob." So she just nodded her head and got into the front seat. Robbie and I got into the back. Half hour later, we had dropped off Robbie and was now at Shayna's house. I don't know why he's dropping me off last, but then again, I do. I'm just not up for it tonight.

"I'll call you when I get home, alright?" Andre said staring at her. She bit her lip and nodded. That move is sooo played out, I thought to myself rolling my eyes. He smiled then leaned in and started to kiss her. It look like she was getting into it, but Andre pulled away. Ha! "It's getting late and I still gotta take her home." She looked back at me and I had a smirk on my face.

"See ya later Shayna." I even threw in a little wave. She huffed and puffed but eventually got out the car. I then hopped in the front and Andre pulled off. But before he did that, he gave me a sweet, simple kiss on my lips. I felt butterflies in my stomach. He pulled away and smiled. "What was that for?" I asked trying to slow the fast beating of my heart. He shrugged.

"You looked like you needed one." He said. I just smiled and turnt to look out the window she he wouldn't see how hard I was blushing.

A/N: hello my fellow readers. How's life? Yeah, had to add in how Tori's feeling bout this. So when i started writing this, it was just for fun ya know? Like it was random so i don't know how long this story is gonna last just for the simple fact i don't have a plot. So if you guys have any suggestions, just let me know and i'll be happy to add it in. Also my other story Confused, you should check it out. Yeah it starts off a little slow, but that's just to build up the climax and get background on the characters. And it's already finished. I just have to upload and what not. The story also involve Tori and Andre so you'll have your daily dose of that. I just couldn't list their name becuase u could only choose two. So check that out. Don't forget to review. Peaace!


End file.
